


Love In It's Strangest Form

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Iker is a mess, M/M, Sergio is a Hooker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it wasn't easy at all to be Iker Casillas. In fact it was rarely easy to be Iker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In It's Strangest Form

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from one of my lovely followers on my tumblr (sometimesitsnicetobedifferent.tumblr.com)  
> I'm still taking prompt so head over there if you have something you want me to write any paring or storyline, just nothing too sexual... :D

Sometimes it wasn't easy at all to be Iker Casillas. In fact it was rarely easy to be Iker. No matter what he did it was always wrong and maybe that was why he found himself in a hotel room after having accidentally picked up a hooker. 

To his defence, the guy was gorgeous with his short brown hair, his warm brown eyes and his perfect white smile. But this was not a thing Iker would ever do, if his 14 years younger brother hadn't announced that he was getting married. 

"So... You want something to drink?" Iker asked tentatively. He had never done this before, and had no idea how to act. 

"No thank you... Or well maybe just water if it's okay with you?"

"Here... Uhm I'm Iker by the way?"

"Are you sure about that? I'm just kidding... I'm Sergio.." Sergio? That seems to fit the character sitting on a chair in front of him. 

"Also I am guessing you have never been with a pro, am I right?" Sergio smirked as he moved closer to Iker. 

"No.. I would never... If it wasn't for my stupid little brother..." 

"Want to talk about it?" And that was all it took for Iker to spill all of his problems on to a guy he barely knew. 

"Well it started this morning when my little brother, Álvaro, told me that his boyfriend proposed to him... He's getting married before me and I am supposed to be the oldest..." Iker looked defeated... 

"Well maybe I can make you forget all about it? How about that?" Sergio moved even closer and managed to corner Iker between him and the bed. 

"Uhm.. Okay?" That was all Iker managed to crook out... Sergio was definitely hot and his problems were bothering him too much. 

That was all Sergio needed to start undressing him. Placing small kisses all over his neck and chest he pushed Iker back so he landed on a mountain of fluffy pillows and duvets.

"I'll make you forget everything, don't you worry!" 

The next morning, Iker woke up to an empty bed and a broken heart... Sergio had been so good to him and now he was gone. 

A couple of months later, Iker still hadn't got Sergio kicked out of his mind yet, but it was time for his baby brother's wedding.

"You look great! Isco is gonna swoon when he sees you!" Iker reassured Álvaro as he put the flowers in the suit jacket for him. 

"I'm just nervous Iki... Have you seen Isco's brother yet? He was supposed to bring the flowers here..." Just then there was a knock on the door. When it opened, it was none other than his Sergio.

"Álvaro, where do you want the... Iker? What are you doing here?" Sergio stopped, mid sentence and stared flabbergasted at Iker.

"Sergio? I uhm... This is my brother..." Álvaro looked at them both in confusion. They weren't supposed to know each other. 

After the ceremony it became obvious to Iker than Sergio was indeed Isco's brother and his speech to Isco was more heartfelt than the one Iker had written for Álvaro.

When the reception was well under way, Sergio turned up out of nowhere and pulled Iker aside. 

"Thank you so much for not telling anyone what I do for a living... They don't know... Think I'm a lawyer.." Sergio mumbled shyly.

"I would never..." Iker repeated the words he told Sergio that night and he lost his self control. Launching forward he pulled Iker into a feverish kiss. It was so passionate that it knocked Iker off his feet. 

"I haven't stopped to think about you since that day..." Sergio said as they pulled away to breathe.

"I haven't either..." Iker admitted looking shyly at the ground. 

Going down on one knee, Sergio reached out and took Iker's hand in his. 

"Iker Casillas... Will you be my boyfriend?" Iker smiled like an idiot.

"Of course I will... I love you... Sese..." Sergio kissed Iker again only slower and more tender.

"I love you too!!"


End file.
